happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Trails (My Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Goofy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Stacy who has had a juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Goofy orders her to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Mime. Mime's window falls closed while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms in the process. His body is sliced in two as a result. Russell notices this as he tosses a peanut up into his mouth and starts choking due to going down the wrong flipping pipe and when Goofy's bus hits another pothole. He fails to get a napping Josh's attention, so he tries waving to Goofy. Goofy now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to give out at Russell. As Russell suffocates, Stacy points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Goofy and Stacy embrace each other in fear, as Stacy wets herself in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Stacy to lose her balance. She falls on (and gets impaled by) the gear lever of the bus. Goofy shifts gears, causing the hole in Stacy's torso to expand. Goofy can't get the gears to move where he wants it and, as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff... The survivors are stranded on a deserted island. Samantha creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Lily catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Samantha sadly pounding down another grave. Just then, Pierce and Hoppy reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Flowy sits down and her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Pierce and Hoppy are taken by the shark. As Flowy breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her. As the scene changes to night, Samantha laughs evilly as she pounds Flowy's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Goofy, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Josh's head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Goofy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Goofy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Goofy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images